Por amor se for amor
by kami nee chan
Summary: eles tiveram uma história de amor mal resolvida no passado, uma história que apenas foi prejudicial à ele... agora é hora de por um fim em isso tudo


**História: **Por amor, se for amor

**Capítulo: **OneShot

**Publicada: **04/10/2009

**Capa: **http: / img693 .imageshack .us / img693 /1295 /oneshot3poramorseforamo .jpg (tirem os espaços)

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Personagens são do Kishi e eles estão aí unicamente porque gosto deles. Não vou vender a fic e nem ganhar dinheiro com isso.

**Gênero: **Dark hentai, Death fic, Drama

**Personagens: **Kurenai & Hidan

**Comentários:** Essa fic fo feita sob influência da Liin, demorou , mas chegou.

BOM, é sério, LEIAM ISSO antes da fic:

Eu tinha prometido uma fic fofa, romântica...uma história de amor sobre Hidan e Kurenai, mas acontece que eu não consegui... Exagerada do jeito que eu sou, tentei me controlar, reli o hentai final e até tirei bastante coisa, mas ainda assim essa fic termina com um Dark Hentai com **SANGUE, MACHUCADOS, RITOS à JASHIN, SADISMO, TORTURA e MORTES.** Eu nunca pensei que escreveria uma fic assim, mas pra tudo tem uma primeira vez.

* * *

ONE SHOT_3. POR AMOR, SE FOR AMOR

_Por Kami-chan_

"Hum, com tantas coisas que vi e vivi, quem diria que acabaria mutilado em um buraco escuro, de que me serve a imortalidade preso aqui... Culpa daquele bastardo... tão parecido com o Asuma... ele não tinha o direito de me prender aqui assim... ele pensa que sabe das coisas e que foi um herói vingando minha própria vingança"

A cabeça jogada em um canto qualquer daquele buraco escuro permanecia ativa, embora inútil longe de seu corpo... ele nem mais sabia se era dia ou se era noite ou simplesmente se seus olhos estavam abertos ou fechados. Sua mente vagava em um tempo a muito esquecido e em sua frente, a imagem de um vasto roseiral se materializava de fumaça... levando-o de volta a uma memória há muito abandonada, porém nunca esquecida.

O suor percorria um longo caminho desde uma brecha entre algumas mechas dos cabelos picados, corriam pela lateral do pescoço, curvavam em seu busto e sumiam no decote do vestido, tendo todo trajeto atenciosamente supervisionado pelo jovem de cabelos platinados. Já era a quarta terça-feira seguida que aquela garota, uma jovem mulher, ia treinar ali entre as papoulas que cresciam livres pelo campo.

Ela sempre treinava até o limite de suas capacidades e seus jutsus eram brilhantes. Ele se perdia olhando cada movimento preciso e gracioso da rubra flor que se disfarçava em garota. Como qualquer outra obsessão, desde que havia descoberto que ela ia até ali toda terça-feira, não deixava de ir até aquele campo de papoulas a observar e ela, como todas as suas "presas" nunca dera sinal que mostrasse saber da presença dele ali... até aquele momento...

Ele já tinha passado tempo demais ali, tinha que voltar antes que os outros ninjas do templo dessem por sua falta e demora. Deu de costas para partir mas...

- Hey você! - ela gritou fazendo parar onde estava – É você mesmo de cabelos prateados – ela tornou a falar fazendo-o se virar para encará-la.

- Falou comigo? – ele disse ainda aturdido, nunca imaginou que ela pudesse vê-lo ali algum dia.

- Sim. Porque vem aqui me ver trinar toda semana?

- Ah...er..

- Ah desculpe, sou Kurenai – disse já perto suficiente dele, fazendo uma breve reverencia após perceber por suas vestes, que era um don ninjas do templo daquela vila.

- Hidan – disse a imitando – Eu sou um dos ninjas do templo – ele apontava para trás de si com a ponta do polegar como se o dito templo estivesse logo ali atrás deles.

- Então? – ela perguntou.

- Então? – ele repetiu confuso.

- Por que sempre vem aqui...

- Os ninjas dessa vila são bons...os melhores se concentram no templo, mas eu nunca vi ninguém fazer o que você faz... são?

- Ilusões – ela respondeu – não são muito comuns mesmo. O que você é capaz de fazer? Eu sei que para ser um ninja do templo deve-se ter algum dom especial...

- Bom...er... eu... ah, talvez seja melhor não falar nisso – ele disse coçando a nuca em busca de algo mais convincente para não precisar revelar a ela as necessidades de sua existência - Seus olhos são vermelhos como as papoulas – é incrível como as pessoas, o Hidan em especial, podem ficar extremamente estúpidas ante uma bela mulher.

- Os seus também – ela disse se inclinando para frente com tom irônico e divertido.

- Mas os meus são.. – "por causa de meus jutsus" era o que ele deveria responder, mas não falaria sobre isso com ela, havia algo em Kurenai que ele queria decifrar antes de assustá-la com sua obsessão por sangue e afins - Não são vivos como os seus – concluiu.

- Bom – ela parecia confusa e um tanto constrangida, passou a olhar para baixo, passou a mão por uma papoula até que pareceu ter uma boa ideia, propícia para o momento. – Por que não treina comigo.. – convidou erguendo apenas os olhos para encontrá-lo enquanto um sorriso que começara a brilhar em sua face ainda antes dela começar a falar (não se esqueçam que eles são novos aqui) – Então eu mesma vejo quais são suas habilidades – quando terminou de falar seu sorriso já era amplamente admirado em seu rosto.

"Foi ali, naquele momento marcado por um sorriso que tudo começou. Por muitas vezes questionei a mim mesmo o que teria acontecido se me negasse àquele pedido, se tivesse apenas dado de costas e ido embora... teria sido tudo tão mais simples se nunca mais aparecesse naquele campo de papoulas"

Ela terminou o ataque imobilizando-o no chão, ambos suados e ofegantes, lutavam de igual para igual, uma vez que ele não ousara usar seu poder nenhuma vez. É claro que após alguns encontros já sabiam bem os pontos fracos e fortes dos golpes um do outro, ainda assim, a luta sempre era boa.

- Você me deixou vencer – ela disse para o homem no chão.

- É...ganhar sempre não tem graça – ele provocou com malícia.

- Cala a boca, eu quase não perco para você.

- Não deve ser difícil vencer quem já foi derrubado.

- Hey, não venha com descul... o que foi que você disse? – ela não havia entendido.

- Que não deve ser difícil vencer quem já está derrubado.

- Eu ainda não entendi... – disse ainda mais confusa, se sentando ao lado do corpo dele que ainda estava deitado de barriga pra cima.

- Eu te mostro.. – disse puxando o braço fino e delicado com força, a fazendo voar para cima de si de forma desajeitada.

- Mas o que é que... – antes que ela terminasse a frase, ele se apressou em selar os lábios vermelhos, personificando um momento que ele já formara em sua mente desde o dia em que a descobriu ali.

Ele esperaria de tudo naquele momento, afinal agiu por impulso, nunca percebera nela algum sinal de reciprocidade. Entretanto, a morena de pele alva, realçada pela penumbra dos fios de cabelo muito rebeldes e pela ires vermelho vivo que se fecharam ao poucos à medida que seus lábios se entreabriram para receber o beijo oferecido por ele, dando passagem à língua que completou de abrir os finos lábios envolvendo a língua da própria Kurenai, vasculhando cada detalhe da cavidade que explorava.

- Isso não é um pouco precipitado? – perguntou interrompendo a ligação entre ambos gentilmente (que fazida ¬¬'')

- Não! Teria sido precipitado se o tivesse feito no momento em que passei a desejar teus lábios no minuto em que os vi pela primeira vez (O.O isso é o Hidan mesmo? canastrão) – ele despejou cada palavra admirando a face da morena que se iluminava a cada fonação proferida, enquanto alisava as mechas do cabelo picotado que insistia em cair entre os dois.

Ela chegou a abrir a boca para falar algo em resposta, mas nada lhe surgiu, não havia resposta àquela declaração a não ser aproximar novamente seus lábios aos dele. Naquela tarde o treino encerrara por ali dando inicio ao primeiro dos muitos dias que passariam juntos não apenas como amigos. Aos poucos os treinos acabaram sendo deixados para trás, dando espaço à necessidade de suprimir a falta que um sentia do outro no intervalo de toda uma semana (sim, pra quem já não lembra ela só vai ali uma vez por semana).

"Merda, eu era mesmo um filho da puta inocente naquele tempo, eu devia tê-la matado antes de ter virado amor de verdade"

A cabeça platinada remoia sobre suas próprias lembranças. Um trovão cortou seus ouvidos, em sua mente brotaram novamente as imagens que tinha dela...

- Droga, vai começar a chover – ele disse sentindo primeiro pingo marcar sua testa.

- Então é bom procuramos um lugar para nos escondermos – ela se levantou estendendo a mão para ele assim que desfez o abraço em que ele a aconchegava.

- Por aqui – ele disse a puxando por um caminho muito além do tradicional campo de flores vermelhas.

- Nossa essa chuva veio do nada disse ela direcionando o brilho de seus belos rubis para o dia que ficara cinza de uma hora para outra. – Como conhecia esse lugar?

- Ah? Acho que foi... foi sorte – Respondeu cobrindo discretamente a mancha de sangue seco que formava um estranho símbolo no chão com os grãos de areia solta do solo.

No mesmo tempo um raio cortou a amostra de céu que podiam ver dali fez a morena dar passos instintivos para trás, acabando no abraço preciso de Hidan. O dia cinza cortava pela metade a luminosidade da pequena abertura na rocha onde estavam, o que fez com que tudo que ela pudesse ver ao virar para receber melhor o abraço do afeto, fosse o brilho que tomava posse do rubro opaco dos olhos dele. Ela não queria perder essa imagem tão rara, entretanto, viu o brilho dos olhos dele sumir entre as pálpebras, aproximando suas faces, fazendo com ela o imitasse em suas ações.

O beijo apaixonado dos jovens era calmo, como que se em cada curva explorada contesse um raro elixir que nenhum dos dois poderia correr o risco de deixar escapar de suas bocas. Uma mudança na inclinação do pescoço de Kurenai fez com que Hidan desse ainda mais um passo em sua direção, enquanto o braço puxou a cintura fina contra seu corpo, eliminando de vez toda e qualquer distância entre os dois.

- Hidan – ela disse assim que o ar acabou, mas o platinado não estava satisfeito.

Sem soltar o corpo da "amada" subiu a outra mão pelo corpo dela, passando pelo queixo e pela lateral do rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos mais uma vez para encorajá-lo a retomar o beijo. Quando deram por si, o desejo já os havia pegado e a ousadia do garoto de cabelos prateados levou o casal inexperiente pelo novo caminho que aquele amor inesperado lhes trazia naquele dia chuvoso.

E os carinhos e carícias se intensificaram enquanto seus lábios tomavam rumos totalmente novos para ambos, liderados pelo desejo instintivo que os fizera negligenciar o medo do pudor e a vergonha da nudez e ignorar suas roupas para dar aos carinhos novas diretrizes e novas sensações. Fazendo surgir novos gemidos de prazer que ecoaram em meio ao barulho da chuva enquanto descobriam um no outro o auge das sensações do amor.

- Eu te amo (oh q lindinho, isso não tem nada haver com o Hidan kk) – ele acabou dizendo no ápse de seu prazer e fora respondido pelo beijo confortante da menina recém tornada mulher sob si.

Então os dias passaram a ter um novo sentido, dando outro significado a cada encontro que tinham.

Na escuridão em que se encontrava, Hidan se odiava por ser incapaz de esquecer tais lembranças que não deveriam e não eram importantes. Lembrar daquela tarde fez o Akatsuki sentir algo estranho, que por falta de um nome correto para julgar, considerou como algo muito parecido com ódio, pinçando seu peito, fechou o punho com raiva, tão forte que pode sentir como que se seu corpo estivesse completo novamente.

Meses após a declaração de amor feita após o momento único, uma notícia avassaladora chegou à recém formada jounin de Konoha. Assim que ouviu falar do massacre que matara quase todos os ninjas do templo tão famoso para ela, Kurenai largou tudo para verificar aquilo com os próprios olhos. O coração apertado rezava para que não encontrasse o pior.

- O que faz aqui? – Ouviu a voz tipicamente desleixada, atrás de si.

- Ouvi boatos e vim o caminho inteiro rezando para não encontrar seu nome aqui – respondeu deslizando a palma da mão na pedra de mármore branco, onde fora gravado o nome de todos os ninjas mortos.

- Tsc.. deixe de bobagem, eu nunca vou morrer – disse sem perceber o que dizia, mas ficando aliviado quando a ouviu rir do comentário, por sua sorte, ela tinha levado a resposta como um brincadeira.

Ela então se virou, os longos meses que já se conheciam haviam a transformado em uma belíssima mulher de cabelos negros indomáveis que serviam para realçar a beleza dos olhos em um vermelho vivo, tal como ele havia se tornado homem de ar zombeiro, muito bonito e com o corpo muito bem distribuído, que ele por algum motivo, gostava de deixar sempre a mostra.

- Hidan? – o rosto aliviado havia mudado rapidamente espantado.

Hidan não tinha sequer um arranhão no corpo, nada. Nada além de um corte na mão e algumas cicatrizes em seu peito e abdome, sinais daquilo que ele sempre havia conseguido esconder dela (o jutsu. Sim ele matou o templo todinho ^.~)

- O que,, o que aconteceu? O que ouvi era que todos haviam sido mortos... – ela disse enquanto esfregava as mãos pelos ombros do amado, para então abraçá-lo.

Ali abraçado a ela, ele pode sentir o cheiro de rosas que exalava de seus cabelos. Aquele era sempre o momento em que sentia uma profunda vontade de mudar sua essência, abandonar seus vícios (matar) e se tornar um homem melhor. Kurenai era seu abrigo, com ela tudo estava sempre bem, ainda assim, ele a via apenas uma vez por semana, quando a via. A verdade era que ele tinha um dia de abrigo nos braços dela, contra seis dias dominados por seus desejos sádicos incontroláveis, regidos pela religião que ele também escondera dela.

Como explicar para Kurenai o que havia acontecido naquele templo sem fazer com que ela o odiasse?

- Er... eu não estava no templo – foi a justificativa dele para não revelar que já tinha abandonado o lugar há muito tempo, há muitos anos desde que redescobrira deus em Jashin-sama – Eu estava em busca de um ninja que poderia se unir a nós no templo – ele se afundava cada vez mais..

- E as cicatrizes? Eu sei que você já as tinha, mas elas estão inchadas, como se tivessem sido renovadas – disse passando a mão sobre o peito nu.

- Eu acho que infeccionaram, mas já estão ótimas – pois quem mente acaba sempre afogado nas próprias mentiras.

- Também, você agora insiste em andar com esse peito a mostra, sem nem ao menos um curativo aí em cima. Eu disse que não era uma boa você andar por aí sem camisa – Por algum motivo, essa acreditou em tudo que ele falara.

-É, mas você só disse isso porque não queria que eu andasse por aí expondo meu corpo, não é mesmo? – ele encontrou ali uma brecha para mudar de assunto rapidamente. Então ele a trouxe para mais próximo de si fazendo-a se encaixar entre os músculos bem desenhados de seu corpo e os fez mergulhar em beijo profundo, colocando uma pedra no exato momento que marcava o dia em que as mentiras ficariam apenas maiores.

Ela batia na porta do chalé que usavam para se encontrarem, mas ele parecia estar abandonado.

- Hidan – ela disse para a noite – Hidan, sou eu. Desviei o curso de uma missão, mas não posso demorar ou meus alunos vão sentir minha falta...

Nada, o lugar estava vazio e ela voltou para o seu acampamento após colher uma das papoulas vermelhas do lugar e abandoná-la em frente à porta, denunciando que ela estivera ali. Do alto de uma árvore, a criatura em que ele se transformava a observava desistir do encontro não marcado que ela devia querer tanto. Ele deixava a foice descansar sobre as coxas flexionadas enquanto o corpo de sua mais recente vítima jazia quase morto sobre suas costas.

Então suas memórias mudaram, trazendo consigo mais uma das lembranças que ele julgava como inútil e que já deveriam ter sido descartadas há tempos de sua mente.

- Como assim? – ele parecia não entender o que ela dizia

- Nós nem nos vemos mais quase, o meu trabalho me consome cada vez mais tempo e você me parece cada vez mais distante do Hidan que eu conheci – ela repetiu cada palavra do discurso que já havia dito – Talvez, tenha chegado ao fim – disse tentando olhar para qualquer lugar, menos a face do homem em sua frente.

Esperou ainda alguns longos minutos que lhe pareceram eternos, para que ele falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas não recebeu nada além do silêncio, levou a mão até a maçaneta da porta para abri-la...

- Por favor, não vá – a mão dele segurou a porta, a voz sempre tão altiva do homem que falava tanto que às vezes chegava a ser demais, não fora capaz de dizer nada além daquelas poucas palavras.

Ainda sem olhar para ele ela esperou por mais palavras, mas mais uma vez elas não vieram e ela finalmente abriu a porta, revelando o mau tempo do dia chuvoso e fazendo com que o frio tomasse conta da pequena cabana.

Ela saiu e deixou que os grossos pingos de chuva a atingissem por completo, não houve barulho de porta batendo, ela sabia que Hidan a olhava. Caminhou algumas centenas de metros quando sentiu seu corpo ser agarrado.

- Você lembra? Lembra que foi num dia de chuva como esse? – era a voz dele que soava de forma atípica, parecia triste.

Então se virou entre os braços encharcados que a prendiam. O cabelo sempre tão bem penteado pra trás (quilos de gel u.ú) havia se desfeito com a chuva deixando-o com uma expressão mais original no rosto semi encoberto pelas mechas soltas do cabelo. Sem dizer mais nada tomou os lábios dela, misturando o beijo com a chuva que aos poucos não lhes parecia assim tão fria. Ao ver seu beijo ser respondido e aprofundado por ela, Hidan a pegou no colo e sem interromper a conexão entre os dois e a levou de volta para dentro da casa onde se amaram e a ideia de fim foi de alguma forma esquecida.

No entanto, nada mais foi como antes, pois nenhum dos dois era o mesmo de anos atrás. O temperamento sádico de Hidan era cada vez mais difícil de ser escondido, mais tarde também ele saberia que desde daquele dia o motivo por ela querer ir embora era que em seu coração já morava uma dúvida que a prendia entre o vago amor de Hidan e a presença constante de alguém que estava sempre ao seu lado (Asuma).

Então os encontros ficaram cada vez mais raros até que um dia ela finalmente deixou de ir vê-lo, ele finalmente cansou de esperar e a cabana fora abandonada, o amor fora simplesmente suprimido ao invés de terminado. Kurenai escolheu a companhia constante do homem que sempre estava ao seu lado e Hidan acabou encontrando um lugar onde suas habilidades eram respeitadas e não precisavam ser escondidas de ninguém, uma pequena organização mercenária ainda pouco conhecida, cujas missões e rotina fizeram sua adoração por Jashin ser a única coisa importante em sua mente.

E de uma hora para outra ambos pareceram apenas suprimir o que tinham, abandonando nos labirintos da memória cada momento que tiveram juntos, sufocando silenciosamente o fim sem despedidas e sem justificativas que tiveram. Fazendo os anos que se arrastavam afastar cada vez mais as duas personalidades tão diferentes.

Hidan sentiu algo estranho, da ausência de sensações veio o frio dolorido e então o calor, como se fosse o sangue voltando a fluir em seu corpo.

_- Você sente ódio Hidan? – _ele ouviu a voz cavernosa ecoar na escuridão.

- Muito – Respondeu apenas por responder, anos ali ouvindo apenas sua voz ecoada em seus longos monólogos.

_- E de quem é a culpa?_

Hidan se calou, no fundo achou que já tinha respondido aquilo quando matou Asuma. Quando Kurenai não apareceu mais e ele então resolveu abandonar seu lugar de amor, antes de seguir qualquer curso seguiu para a vila dela e la encontrou exatamente o que temia. Asuma, esse era o nome do motivo do seu infortúnio, mas vingança era lago que devia ser planejado com calma, então apenas os deixou e seguiu seu curso. Anos mais tarde, o destino o "abençoou" colocando aquele homem em seu caminho e Hidan estava vingado.

Então a resposta que deveria dar ao seu convidado era essa, mas a verdade é que depois de tanto tempo, nem mesmo ele sabia de quem era a culpa daquilo tudo.

_- De quem é a culpa Hidan? – _a voz repetiu enquanto o Akatsuki imortal sentia a estranha sensação de pertencer a um corpo novamente

- Quem está aqui ha? – a fúria por não saber a resposta ressaltava seu humor – O que pensa que sabe, você não sabe nada seu merda. Como chegou até aqui, como sabe meu nome ha?

_- Eu estou em todos os lugares Hidan, você me chama, você me trouxe até aqui – _Seu visitante parecia não escutar os insultos do outro.

- Jas.. Jashin-sama – disse olhando para todos os lados como se fosse capaz de ver qualquer coisa através daquela escuridão

_- Então Hidan, de quem é a culpa? Minha? Sua? Do finado Asuma e seu pupilo? Ou dela?_

- Deuses não erram. Asuma já pagou e o garoto não me interessa, já faz tanto tempo que nem me excito mais em pensar em vingar o que fez comigo...

_- Sobra somente você e ela, então, de quem é a culpa. Quem errou Hidan?_

- Eu não sei. Eu menti pra ela por todos os anos que passamos juntos tanto quanto ela mentiu no final (OMG, o Hidan foi capaz de raciocínio desses? O mundo tem uma chance kkkkk)

_- Não Hidan, foi ela é tudo culpa dela. Foi ela quem deixou você sem motivo algum, ela colocou um fim para ter até um filho com outro, ela é a culpada de tudo. Você matou uma das provas do crime dela, mas devia era ter matado ela, você tem um motivo._

- Eu devia te-la matado quando percebi que não adiantava esperar, pois ela não viria mais, devia te-la matado no dia em que fui a Konoha e a vi nos braços de outro. Ela me fez fraco e eu deveria matar todas as minhas fraquezas.

_- Você sabe os pontos fracos dela Hidan, você pesquisou como é a vida dela naquela vila. Levante-se Hidan, mate-a._

Então ele teve certeza, o que sentia era o sangue que voltava a correr por todo seu corpo. Fechou a mão com força para realçar essa sensação então as ergueu para tocar a face e os cabelos. Não era mais uma cabeça sem suporte, fechou os olhos enquanto sorria pensando nisso e quando tornou a abri-los não estava mais em um buraco escuro, estava livre e com apenas uma missão em mente. Mesmo a pouca luz da noite densa dentro da floresta doía nos olhos que haviam se acostumado aos anos de escuridão, mas ele logo se recuperaria.

.:.

Estava um lindo dia, exatamente do jeito que ela gostava. Em dias assim, suas rosas pareciam desabotoar com mais vida, seria a última vez que as regaria antes de sair, sabe-se lá para ficar quantos dias longe de casa, talvez pedisse para Hinata para vir regá-las durante esse tempo, afinal, aquelas flores eram como filhas para Kurenai e ela se sentiria como uma mãe completamente fracassada caso chegasse ali depois de uma missão e encontrasse todas as suas flores mortas.

TOC TOC TOC – ouviu as batidas lentas e fortes em sua porta, sabia muito bem de quem eram, apenas _ele _conseguia bater os nós dos dedos contra a madeira daquela forma tão casual e rítmica.

- Chotto matte kudasai – ela gritou de dentro de casa e largou o regador de flores. Correu até a porta para abri-la, mas seu amplo sorriso se desfez ao ver o rosto que descobrira em seu portal – Shikamaru-kun, é sempre um prazer – ela disfarçou a tristeza, quanto tempo levaria até se acostumar que _ele _não estava mais ali, que o cheiro forte de tabaco que sentia impregnado em suas cortinas não era mais o _dele _e sim do sensei do fruto daquela relação... talvez jamais

- Kurenai-san, soube que está de saída para uma missão, queria lhe trazer notícias do meu aluno antes disso. Estamos progredindo muito bem, ele já esta conseguindo dominar quase que plenamente o elemento Fuuton. E estava pensando de levá-lo para as colinas enquanto você permanece fora em missão, lá é muito melhor para trei... Kurenai-san, está tudo bem?

- Hai hai, claro que está – ela fingiu um sorriso como vinha fingindo esses anos todos após a morte do seu Asuma – eu apenas acabei de me lembrar de algo importante relevante à missão – mentiu, na verdade ela olhava muito fixamente para a única papoula entre as rosas que havia brotado ali sem ela saber que a havia plantado – Asuma confiava em você e eu confio na educação shinobi que dá ao meu filho Shikamaru, tem minha permissão para levá-lo com você aonde quer que vá.

- Arigato Kurenai-san – ele fez uma reverencia.

Uma flor tão bela, ainda não havia aberto plenamente. A fez lembrar de uma antiga história de amor que começou a ser escrita em um campo de papoulas. Seria possível que mesmo depois de tantas coisas não haveria suprimido de vez aquele amor adolescente? Riu do próprio pensamento, seria impossível depois de tudo que descobrira sobre Hidan e ainda mais impossível após todo amor que recebeu de Asuma e que em troca havia presenteado com o filho que ele havia deixado sem nem ao menos conhecer. Entretanto, ela se virou para se voltar para o interior do apartamento, devia fechar a porta que Shikamaru havia apenas encostado ao sair, mas algo não estava certo ali.

_Confio em você... Arikato Kurenai-san... Asuma... Confio em você... Arigato..._ de repente do nada, ela sentiu o mundo começar a girar, vozes repetiam conversar picadas em sua mente, ela se segurou no aparadouro de mogno a fim de acabar com aquela tontura..._Kurenai..._ ela ouviu um sussurro ao seu lado o que a fez erguer a cabeça e se deparar com o espelho na parede a sua frente.. _OKA-SAN!_ a voz do jovem saia como um grito mas ela nada via além de uma grande borra vermelha... _Eu confio em você.._ a cada nova frase em sua cabeça, a borra vermelha tomava uma forma cada vez mais legível e ela se viu presa na ilusão que o reflexo do espelho mostrava, como se o mesmo fosse um portal para outro mundo... _AHHHHHHHH Oka-san ahhhhhhh..._ o grito de dor vinha de todos os lados, mas ela não via o filho em lugar algum... _Arigato Kurenai-san..._ então o borro vermelho se dissipou, mostrando-se ser uma grande possa de sangue que inundava todo o solo da floresta escura com o _seu_ sangue... o sangue de seu filho. Ela correu ao encontro do corpo desfórmico jogado no chão, mas cada passo mais perto levava o corpo de sue filho para mais longe.

- kukuku... tão fraco quanto o pai – a voz vinha de todos os lados, ela girava em todas as direções em busca de seu dono, do assassino, mas nada via além de uma gigantesca mancha negra no chão...

- Nani... nani mono da? – ela acordou suada, gritando para noite de clima quente em meio à floresta vazia onde repousava em seu saco de dormir.

Era a sexta noite consecutiva em que tinha o mesmo pesadelo... sempre interrompido naquele mesmo ponto, fazendo-a despertar com os batimentos alterados... Como em todas as outras noites, ela se abraçou ao próprio corpo que tremia e derramava grossas lágrimas...

- É apenas medo... Estou somente com medo por ser minha primeira missão sozinha depois de tantos anos afastada para cuidar do meu filho – ela mesma tentava confortar-se sobre a falta de notícias da vila e do filho...

- Kurenai... – o sussurro penetrou-lhe os ouvidos no momento em que uma forte brisa passou por ela bagunçando-lhe as mechas negras dos cabelos. Os olhos rubros da kunoichi ficaram vidrados por uma breve fração de segundos, enquanto todo seu corpo tremia, poderia ser apenas ilusão ou fruto de seu medo, mas ouvira a mesma voz que lhe assombrava em seus sonhos medonhos.

Algo crepitou no meio da floresta, como se estivesse se movendo. Ela pegou uma kunai e se levantou atenta, caminhou passo a passo na direção do barulho, em uma mão a kunai e a outra já preparada com seis shurikens, duas entre cada dedo. Se fosse um animal, morreria por ter lhe assustado, se fosse algum infeliz, morreria antes que pudesse chegar perto de seu filho.

Chegou ao local certo e arremessou as shurikens antes mesmo de ver quem ou o que estava ali a assombrando. Não se surpreendeu ao ver o som de metal batendo em metal, quem estivesse ali havia desviado do ataque cego e antes que ela pudesse planejar o próximo passo viu o vulto surgir das sombras em sua direção. O ataque com a foice não era muito rápido, mas o ninja que a guiava era muito forte, emboscada, Kurenai se obrigou a unir as mãos, os olhos fechados com força indicavam a quantidade de chakra que a kunoichi usava em cada técnica ninja, o genjustu a fez se desmanchar diante dos olhos de seu oponente e derreter entre os grãos de areia do solo.

- Belo truque, mas eu já conheço essa brincadeira – disse aproveitando a distração dela para cortar sua própria mão e marcar com seu sangue no chão o local exato onde tudo estaria definitivamente acabado. Então se livrou sem dificuldade da técnica que ela mesma havia mostrado há ele anos atrás.

- Hid..Hidan? – disse caída no chão de onde o olhava – O que está fazendo aqui? – assustada, nunca mais tinha escutado o nome do ex namorado. Ninguém havia lhe revelado o nome ou procedência do homem que havia matado o pai do seu filho, mas o que a assustava era ver o famoso uniforme negro com nuvens vermelhas escondendo o peito que ele costumava deixar nu e ainda por cima, depois daquele sonho que tivera.

- Mas que coincidência não é mesmo.. tantos anos que não via você, está igualzinha à Kurenai de que me lembro.

Ele se aproximava e a cada passo o corpo dela reagia instintivamente indo para trás em rastejos sem desviar o olhar do homem quase irreconhecível em sua frente. Ele riu da situação e parou de andar, não precisava se aproximar tanto assim de Kurenai para ter sua vingança abençoada por Jashin.

- Eu realmente amei você – disse encarando o olhar assustado da morena e com olhos apertados jogou a foice em direção a mesma – Eu esperei por você durante semanas, até me convencer que não iria mais lhe ver – ele pode ouvir a lâmina batendo na pequena kunai que ela manuseava, ainda assim sentiu quando a haste maior pesou ao roçar na perna de Kurenai, sujando a superfície cromada com o sangue escuro – Mas você nunca mais viria, não é mesmo... você já estava lá nos braços de outro sem dignificar o que tínhamos nem mesmo com uma justificativa para o fim. – concluiu lambendo a lâmina ensanguentada.

- Você estava me assustando nos últimos tempos Hidan e o pior foi descobrir que você tinha matados aqueles homens todos do templo – ela choramingou enquanto via ele se transformar. Lembrou-se que nunca tinha visto os jutsus do platinado. – Quantas mentiras mais você não deve ter me contado se montou toda aquela história com tanta facilidade? – ela não precisava mais tentar mostrar uma força que não sentia, estar diante de Hidan, de alguma forma sempre a fazia se sentir..atraidamente sensível à ele – Eu tentei ir embora, mas você nunca deixou, usando o desejo que me consumia e a forma como eu não resistia sempre pra me prender àquela relação que estava ficando cada vez mais sufocante. – Sem entender o motivo, ela viu ele recuar ao invés de seguir adiante para mais perto de si. Passo a passo para trás Hidan entrou em seu pequeno círculo.

A visão do platinado escureceu por alguns estantes, ela estava querendo aplicar a culpa daquilo tudo a ele. Logo ele que era uma criatura incapaz de ter, mostrar e doar sentimentos, mas que ultrapassara isso tudo ao lado dela. Ele que sentia exatamente como que a única coisa que ainda poderia salvar o homem no corpo do demônio fosse ela e o que sentia em relação à morena dos orbes escarlates.

Ela não sabia com o que estava mexendo, Hidan tirou um objeto pontiagudo (se alguém sabe me dizer o é que aquela coisa, por favor, me conte) e ergueu alto sobre sua cabeça, pensando onde seria o primeiro lugar em que a feriria. Queria que ela sofresse demais antes de morrer. Que sofresse tanto quanto ele mesmo sofreu ao vê-la feliz nos braços de Asuma. Agindo como que se nunca em sua vida tivesse o conhecido, o amado ou simplesmente desejado.

Entre todos os pontos do corpo, escolheu começar com a mão, cravando sua arma na própria mão esquerda enquanto sentia seu corpo estremecer de desejo ao ouvir o grito de dor que ela soltara (gent, eu sinto muito, mas o Hidan gosta é disso mesmo) ao mesmo tempo em que compartilhava a dor com ela. Riu de forma maníaca ao perceber como nunca se sentira tão excitado matando alguém, como até mesmo a dor ficava mais prazerosa quando era com ela. Arrastou a arma cravada na palma de sua mão pelo braço, extasiado pelo prazer de ouvi-la gemer e gritar de dor.

Kurenai agora sentava sobre as próprias panturrilhas de maneira desleixada, completamente jogada ali naquele chão à mercê das loucuras do homem que podia ser muito pior do que ela imaginava. Tentou buscar em sua esperança uma sombra do garoto misterioso por quem se apaixonara e que em uma tarde chuvosa a levou pela primeira vez àquela viajem prazerosa que o amor poderia lhes proporcionar. Tentou lembrar como aquelas mesmas mãos que a feriam agora já haviam percorrido por todo seu corpo com amor, com carinho, com desejo. Olhou mais uma vez pro rosto que esbanjava satisfação e excitação com aquela situação, tentou ver além da criatura ensanguentada em sua frente o homem que, até chegar ali, não imaginava ainda não ter esquecido completamente.

Deixou que a última lágrima que expressaria a forma como se sentia caísse solta e se arrastou pelo chão em direção à Hidan entendendo que nele, aquele amor intenso que viveram no passado ainda se mantinha aceso e aquela raiva exagera era a maneira que ele tinha de matar o sentimento que não conseguia arrancar de si. Ela mesma havia suprimido à força o desejo pelo platinado e sabia que isso só havia sido possível pelos esforços de Asuma em conquistá-la, caso contrário, ela sabia que teria ido com Hidan aonde ele a quisesse levar, até mesmo para aquela organização que havia matado o pai de seu filho.

Ela estava quase aos pés de Hidan e se ergueu diante de seu primeiro amor, não importa o que ele dissesse ou fizesse, ela sabia que aquilo tudo era pelo simples motivo de que ele não havia superado o fato de ter sido abandonado e se havia alguma forma de se manter viva ali, era usando essa fraqueza dele, independente do nojo recém adquirido por aquele homem. Entrou sem receio dentro do círculo de sangue em que ele estava, da forma como ele mostrava que nada o poderia ferir e cada vez que se machucava era ela quem sentia as dores e as consequências, estaria logo morta. Então se jogou na única chance que tinha de talvez sair viva daquele encontro.

Sem medir como sua ação seria recebida se jogou nos braços ensanquentados de Hidan tomando a boca que sorria de maneira doentia em um beijo profundo que o fez deixar cair a lança pontiaguda de suas mãos sujas de sangue, não vendo outra saída para a excitação que sentia a não ser corresponder àquele beijo inesperado. Mesmo sem saber o que aquilo significava ao certo guiou suas mãos ao corpo ainda quente da morena, sujando o branco de seu vestido e a pele alva de seus braços com sangue.

Ferida, o ar de Kurenai logo se acabou, mas ele não ligava, se ela havia chegado até ali por vontade própria era porque estava sujeita a receber seu amor. Manteve a morena suspensa pelos braços enquanto sentia o corpo amolecer pela falta de ar e breves momentos antes que desmaiasse se desprendeu de sua boca com uma forte mordida em seus lábios enquanto ouvia o som pesado de sua respiração tomando o fôlego que lhe faltava.

Hidan passou a mão por todos os contornos de sua face, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passava (Hidanzinho tem um problema sério de coagulação kkkk ta sangrando até agora) e logo em seguida percorreu o mesmo caminho com a língua, acabando mais uma vez nos lábios de Kurenai, mas dessa vez ele a puxou com força contra si, jogando ambos no chão. Interrompendo mais uma vez a conexão para ver a fisionomia de sua "amada" kunoichi em uma situação completamente submissa a si.

- Você não devia ter aberto mão de ser minha – avisou sobre ela

- Teria sido diferente Hidan? – ele se calou diante da pergunta – O que teria sido diferente? Você mataria menos ou me arrastaria pra essa vida com você?

- Cala a boca – disse segurando o rosto dela com uma mão – Você não entende, não interessa o que seria ou não diferente, o que tínhamos era o suficiente e você pertence a mim. – e antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa ele a calou com um beijo.

Depois de tantos anos ela já havia se conformado que seu primeiro amor fora formado e mantido pela atração e o desejo, não era como com o Asuma, onde desejava muito além de um momento de prazer intenso. Talvez tivesse esquecido como era o peso dos carinhos ousados de Hidan e de como suas mãos eram quentes quando tocavam seu corpo. Ela sentiu a forma como ele segurava suas pernas com força pelas coxas enquanto se jogava mais uma vez no mergulho pelos beijos dela que, desta vez, fora correspondido à altura. Embora ela não percebesse exatamente o que fazia, seus olhos e sua mente se confundiam como que se tivesse caído em um de seus próprios truques.

A forma como tinha todo o seu corpo acendido, fez com que toda dor sumisse e Kurenai se sentiu tão desejada como era na época em que namorava o garoto do campo de papoulas. Levou as mãos para passearem pelo corpo de seu algoz, forçando contra ele a vontade que também era sua na missão que só poderia ser completada à dois. Enquanto o corpo se arrepiava ao sentir as mãos másculas seguirem pesadas pela superfície de suas coxas, jogando a cabeça para trás sem conseguir controlar o suspiro/gemido quando com habilidade ele invadiu sua cavidade úmida com os dedos impetuosos.

- Hum – ouviu o gemido da morena em seu ouvido quando em resposta à investida dele, Kurenai cravou as unhas com força na superfície de seu dorso nu.

Hidan abandonou a boca da morena e desceu com sua língua pelo pescoço claro na lambida que terminou em uma mordida cravada na curva do pescoço com o ombro enquanto sentia a cavidade úmida ceder em torno de seus dedos (plural). Os dedos brincavam indo e vindo enquanto o dedão lhe espremia o clitóris, circundando-o e levando a mestra das ilusões à loucura.

Não era aquilo que esperava nem o que pretendia quando se aproximou da ex namorada, deveria ir ali e apenas matá-la. Fazer o que Jashin queria e por um fim àquela história para se livrar daquela loucura que o consumia. Mas foi preciso apenas que ela se aproximasse de seu corpo para esquecer de suas pretensões.

Não era sua culpa se aquela mulher lhe parecia ainda mais encantadora quando exposta à dor, acendendo nele o desejo de unir dor e prazer em uma atitude intensa onde cada gemido, mordida ou a forma profunda como ela cravava as unhas em seu corpo lhe servia como combustível para seu desejo. Um catalisador que fazia toda essa sensação se espalhar por todo seu corpo que quase gritava pelo desejo de senti-la cada vez mais.

A mão livre rasgou o vestido de tecido mole a partir de um rasgo em seu decote por onde a mão ensanguentada (nossa o Hidan é hemofílico kkk já ta sangrando há umas cinco páginas sem parar, daqui um pouco ele morre antes de matar a Kurenai kk) correu espalmada por entre seus seios e pelo abdome do corpo que se retraía até mesmo sob o menor contato. Acabou com a brincadeirinha lenta, forte e profunda que a outra mão fazia tão bem a ponto de quase torturá-la à medida em que o ritmo constante dos movimentos faziam seus sentidos pedir por mais do que agora estava lhe sendo negado.

Hidan usou as duas mãos para "unir" os seios da morena passando a língua na cavidade que a aproximação formava, sorvendo o gosto metálico da mancha escarlate que ele mesmo havia deixado ali, para então morder a curva externa de uma das mamas enquanto puxava pela barra lateral da última peça que cobria seu corpo até ouvir o barulho do tecido rasgar. Ainda mais rápido, abriu a única peça da roupa que ele mesmo costumava usar (a calça, pq na minha opinião o Hidan não us cueca não ^.~)

Tudo o que tinha que fazer era matá-la, mas fazia questão de entrar no corpo da morena rubra lentamente, sentindo seu membro deslizar no interior da cavidade lisa centímetro a centímetro até preenchê-la completamente. Sentia também na superfície de sua pele a reação da mulher que cravava sem piedade as unhas em seu dorso, deixando grossos vergões por onde passavam e em alguns pontos, começavam a fazer verter finos caminhos de sangue. A única ordem que recebera fora a de acabar com aquela fraqueza, mas ele queria se perder por seus prazeres.

Sem mais nenhuma calma ou piedade ele segurou as coxas já cheias de hematomas enquanto se movia feroz em busca do seu próprio prazer enquanto a ouvia inspirar com força cada vez que seu membro se retirava para expirar o gemido sôfrego cada vez que retornava mais fundo em si. Kurenai sentiria vergonha para o resto de sua vida pela forma vulgar como cada ato de Hidan a fazia o desejar mais, permitindo que o membro que ele investia contra si com intensidade encontrasse com facilidade o caminho extremamente úmido entre as pernas que ela ousava afastar cada vez mais ainda uma da outra, ampliando suas sensações.

Observando a flexibilidade da kunoichi, Hidan puxou as pernas que ela podia abrir completamente, flexionando-as e as jogando por cima dos ombros que ele costumava deixar sempre a mostra, forçando o corpo da morena com o peso de seu corpo sobre as pernas dela (não me peçam pra desenhar). A nova posição intensificou ainda mais o que já parecia ter atingindo seu ápice. Kurenai cruzou os pés atrás do pescoço de Hidan impedindo que a nova posição fosse desfeita, enquanto sem perceber o que fazia, sua unhas adentravam ainda mais firmes nas costas feridas do homem sobre si e aproveitando-se da proximidade que o ato o deixava de si, cravou-lhe os dentes com força na mandíbula do platinado para suprimir os gritos de prazer que ainda assim insistiam em se elevar.

Ele pode manter aquela situação ainda por mais alguns poucos minutos após começar a sentir o corpo dela enrijecia involuntariamente, fechando-se ao redor do seu levando os dois ao clímax da relação. Poucos minutos esses em que ele se esforçou para estender cada espasmo do orgasmo que ela sentia.

O gozo dentro da morena de feições tão delicadas era sempre o que fazia valer a pena esperar por ela naquela vida pacata em seu passado, a forma como ela gritava por seu nome sempre o fazia sentir como que se fosse o único capaz de fazê-la chegar até ali. Ele estendeu a mão pelo chão pelas proximidades de seus corpos. Aquilo, o intenso orgasmo, era onde aquele amor a levava. Mas e para ele o que restava?

Amar aquela mulher o havia levado a uma vida cheia de sofrimentos. O amor doentio por Kurenai o levou a passar anos em um buraco escuro, reduzindo-o de um homem a um membro inútil e solitário. Até o dia em que seu amor por Jashin o tirou de la, ao contrario da morena, Jashin-sama havia o elevado de um simples homem a um semideus forte e imortal.

Por isso, apesar da intensidade que era ter e sentir aquela mulher sob si, aquilo não poderia significar mais nada e a mão que vasculhava o solo encontrou o que procurava. Permitiu dar-se ao luxo de preenchê-la com seu gozo somente no momento em que a arma em sua mão atravessou de uma lateral a outra seu próprio abdome como era seu costume, ferir-se para matar suas vítimas.

Deixou o peso de seu corpo cair de vez sobre o dela. Retomava seu fôlego e criava coragem para acreditar que realmente tinha feito, retirando-se de dentro dela somente quando os dentes deixaram de apertar sua mandíbula após a cabeça tombar sem vida para o lado e as mãos que forçavam as unhas em seu dorso penderam ao lado de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos de prazer haviam cessado e sua respiração ficava mais baixa até parar de vez.

Estava feito, obedeceu às ordens de quem o havia apenas o fortalecido. Não havia nada errado, era exatamente isso o que era, um sádico assassino imortal. Talvez um dia cruzasse em seu caminho um ninja a fim de vingar a morte de seus pais, mas ele o faria ter o mesmo triste fim, ou pelo menos era isso o que ele imaginava.

Tão cego pelo prazer que sentia e a adrenalina que desaguava como um largo rio por suas veias, ele fez o que estava acostumado a sempre fazer. Feriu-se, aproveitando do prazer extra que teria além da felicidade de matar, sentir a dor em seu corpo que lhe mostrava quão imortal e superior ele era. Entretanto, tentou se erguer de cima do corpo da morena, mas sentiu como se cada músculo pesasse mais de uma tonelada, forçando-o a cair sobre ela novamente.

O que poderia ter feito de errado? Ele era imortal, nunca havia sentido nada como o que lentamente se apossava de seu corpo no momento. Ferir-se era algo tão banal e mecânico que ele nunca pensava antes de fazer e se quer percebera o grande erro que fora sorver de seu próprio sangue tão reluzente manchando a pele alva da morena. Seus próprios ferimentos haviam cessado, o mesmo sangue que corria solto por onde suas mãos agora simplesmente havia secado, o frio tomou conta de seu corpo e lentamente sentiu as pontas de seus dedos formigarem.

O calor no local onde havia cravado a própria arma pouco a pouco se tornava a ausência de sensações e seus olhos pouco via das cores da floresta ao seu redor. Desceu os olhos para o corpo já morto sob si, Kurenai tinha sido mesmo sua maior fraqueza, a única coisa quente e que trouxera luz a sua vida escura e fria, o único motivo de tristeza e arrependimento e única fraqueza capaz de derrubar o semi deus. Odiou-se por cada ato daquele dia, por mais uma vez ter se deixado levar por meras emoções, por ter sido burro o suficiente por navegar cego nelas e mergulhar para um lugar de onde não poderia mais voltar.

Usou as últimas forças que tinha para forçar a face dela para o lado, não queria morrer olhando para o rosto que jazia com ar tão calmo diante de si. Com a cabeça dela virada, apenas deixou que a sua própria pendesse sobre o pescoço da morena e se rendeu a necessidade de fechar os olhos de uma vez. Pouco a pouco o sol desceu por trás das montanhas e ambos corpos jazeram ali protegidos pela copa das grandes árvores.

FIM!

Tae.. final feliz não tah com nada kkkk

Mentira...tinha escrito um final q ele ia embora e encontrava a Konan {Nagato tb jah tinha morrido aqui} mas achei que ele não merecia final feliz .''

Ficou diferente...

Espero que tenham gostado

Comentem pls *.*


End file.
